Un último recuerdo
by Wileret
Summary: Epílogo para Breaking Down - Amanecer. Después de todas las experiencias vividas por Bella, ¿cómo acaba la gran historia?


**_Un último recuerdo_**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, su uso en este fic de ellos es para fines sin ánimo de lucro._

_Nota: Epílogo de Amanecer escrito en la web de crepusculo-es antes de que saliera el libro, con lo que no tiene casi nada que ver con el original._

_

* * *

_

El viento arrancaba las hojas del árbol que teníamos enfrente, demostrándonos que el tiempo pasaba aunque nosotros no nos percatáramos apenas. Me sentía en paz, con el brazo de Edward en mi cintura y su barbilla apoyada contra mi garganta… como si todavía pudiera sentir el palpitar de mi corazón ya muerto.

Había dejado de latir hace ya cuatro años, cuatro años que habían sido muy duros para mí y para mi familia, para ambas familias para ser exactos. Nunca es fácil decirles a tus padres que te vas a casar, que los vas a dejar. La idea de que su "pequeña" se fuera lejos de su alcance era una idea que no se les había ocurrido, la verdad es que los echaba mucho de menos… y no sabía si los volvería a ver. Había dejado a todos atrás… como si fuera otra Bella la que había vivido esa vida y no yo, la chica de apariencia adolescente para toda la eternidad.

Pero aún así los recuerdos estaban muy vívidos y no quería perderlos. Alcé la mirada hacia el cielo en el que apenas había nubes con lo que el sol tenía todo el dominio en él, cuyos rayos hacían brillar como pequeños diamantes mis brazos expuestos y el blanco pecho de Edward. Nunca me acostumbraba a esto y menos a la presencia de Edward junto a mí. Aunque ya no me producía escalofríos por el frío contacto de su cuerpo, me los producía por el hecho de ser él. Derretidor, así era mi descripción de mi ángel. No sé si algún día me cansaría de verle. Creo que era poco probable, aunque tenía una eternidad para probarlo.

Eternidad. Sonaba a tanto tiempo. El deseo más ardiente de todo ser humano se me había concedido pero no lo habría aceptado si no hubiera tenido a Edward, de eso estaba segura.

Giré la cabeza y le miré a los ojos, esos profundos ojos dorados que parecían dos pozos sin fondo en los que me podía perder. Él me sonrió y me acarició suavemente la mejilla mientras se acercaba para posar sus carnosos labios sobre los míos. Por fin no había limitaciones, por fin no había rechazo ni problemas y los arrebatos de pasión eran permitidos.

Por fin podíamos ser como cualquier otra pareja de enamorados…

Con sus labios sobre los míos presioné los suyos con ansia, era tan… perfectos, que no me daban ganas de separarlos de los míos nunca… y lo mejor de todo… no teníamos que preocuparnos por respirar.

Él me correspondió al instante, mostrándome a través de ese beso todo el amor que sentía por mí. Posó una de sus manos detrás de mi nuca y me empujó hacia él. Yo, por mi parte, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y dejé que su olor me embriagara por completo. Mi corazón ya no podía latir desesperadamente pareciendo que se fuera a salir de mi pecho, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus besos y no podía evitarlo, y tampoco era algo que quisiera evitar…

Sus manos empezaron a enredarse en mi pelo mientras que sus labios dejaban los míos y recorrían mi cuello. Otro escalofrío, señal de que era mi turno para mover. Deslicé mis manos por su suave espalda notando sus músculos y lo empujé cayendo de espaldas en la tierra.

Él rió y pude sentir su aliento de nuevo en mis labios, le gustaba que fuera juguetona. Deslizó un dedo por debajo de mi barbilla y me alzó la cabeza para que le mirara a la cara. Sus ojos, su boca, sus finos rasgos…

- Eres preciosa Bella, lo sabes ¿verdad? –me reí, él si que era precioso…

Acomodé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y empecé a hacer círculos con mi mano sobre su pecho mientras él enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. De repente, una nube perdida se puso por delante del sol, haciendo que todo se oscureciera levemente. Reí, eso me recordaba a Forks, el pueblo que tanto había odiado y al que había evitado decir adiós al final. Tanto por la gente, los recuerdos, o por el hermoso prado en donde había pasado tan buenos momentos con Edward... Nuestro primer beso... nuestras charlas... El prado en el que estábamos ahora no era tan hermoso como el de Forks pero se había convertido igualmente en nuestro sitio exclusivo para los dos. Lejos de la ciudad principal y rodeado de inmensos árboles, y un lago pequeño que en el invierno se congelaba y nos daba unas buenas horas de diversión para toda la familia.

Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle... todos estaban aquí y tampoco me olvidaba de Emmet, eso era algo bastante difícil, tanto por ser inmenso físicamente como porque se había planteado ser tan pegajoso como Alice, el hermano que cualquiera querría tener, como solía llamarse a sí mismo. Me agradaba mucho que se preocupara tanto por mí y que me mostrara tanto afecto pero a veces era un tanto incómodo sobre todo cuando quería tener un momento íntimo con Edward. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, entrar sin llamar y a lo grande y los gritos de Edward y su intento de sacarlo a patadas por la puerta que al final siempre acababa rota. No quería contar cuantas veces se había sustituido la puerta, solo podía asegurar que habían sido muchas. Y que al final todos acabábamos riéndonos menos Edward que parecía que quería matar a su hermano con la mirada cada vez que pasaba, suerte que no podía. Seguro que por su astuta mente maquinaban varias formas de vengarse de él.

Pero, detrás de toda esta alegría, de haber conseguido lo que desde un principio había deseado... había una cosa que hacía encoger a mi corazón inerte, aunque fuera tan débilmente como un pellizco suave.

Me giré en el suelo para dar la espalda a Edward y él me atrajo hacía él abrazándome por detrás. Puse mi brazo pálido delante de mis ojos y delineé la oscura línea que había en la parte interior, mostrando una cicatriz que no se había conseguido borrar después de mi transformación. Una cicatriz, que mi mejor amigo, Jacob, me había ocasionado hace tiempo atrás como consecuencia de un ataque de ira. No le había vuelto a ver, la última imagen que tuve de él fue la silueta de su forma lobuna que se internaba en el espeso bosque y un aullido de dolor que me sobrecogió por completo.

No sabía nada de él, solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que hubiera conseguido sobreponerse. Por lo que me dijeron los de la manada, Jacob no quería volver de nuevo a su forma humana porque soportaba mejor los sentimientos humanos y el dolor en forma lobuna. Al menos eso es lo que Sam me había dicho al haberse comunicado con él al transformarse, y me dolió mucho. Sé que no había sido buena con él, que me había apoyado en él y al final lo había traicionado en cierta manera. Era un error mío, que por muchos años que pasaran, nunca me perdonaría. No, nunca me lo perdonaría porque además, tendría eternamente algo que me lo recordaría cada vez que mirara a esa larga cicatriz, donde Jacob había clavado una vez sus uñas afiladas... todo por mi estúpida culpa.

Empecé a sollozar, sin poder derramar ninguna lágrima... mi estúpida culpa.

- Shhhh, tranquila Bella –Edward ya estaba acostumbrada a que pasara esto. Odiaba que él tuviera que calmar mis penas. A veces parecía que nada había cambiado–. Los humanos cometen errores y tú eras humana, deja de torturarte.

- Yo no lo creo.

- ¿El qué?

- Qué yo fuera humana –le respondí cortamente.

- Lo eras Bella, no sigas por favor.

- ¿Crees que un ser humano puede romper tan cruelmente el corazón de alguien? ¿Crees que puede torturar tanto a dos personas solo por no saber lo que quiere en realidad? –susurré débilmente sabiendo que él me escucharía perfectamente.

No respondió y sabía la razón, sé que él me había dejado elegir, y que por mucho que hubiera querido ocultar sus pensamientos en aquellos días mostrando cierta alegría hacia mí, en realidad había sufrido por dentro.

- No, definitivamente yo no era humana. Era un monstruo.

Sentí como Edward se ponía de repente tenso, se incorporó y me dio la vuelta haciendo que me sentara también.

- No vuelvas a decir eso Bella, no lo vuelvas a decir –me dijo, sujetando mi cara con ambas manos -. No quiero que de tus labios salgan tales palabras de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez?

- Sí, que era un ángel –me lo había repetido en realidad más de una vez.

- Exacto, y que el único monstruo que había en toda la historia era yo. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, pero el pasado sigue siendo el mismo. Tú eres el ángel que consiguió sacarme de mi oscuridad, que le dio un sentido a mi existencia. Y no voy a dejar que mi ángel derrame una sola lágrima más aunque no pueda hacerlo ya, aunque estemos en el crepúsculo o en el amanecer del día, nunca lo permitiré – poco a poco sus dedos se deslizaron hasta mis labios, delineándolos -. Te quiero, Isabella Cullen, estoy contigo para hacerte feliz... para siempre.

Tenía toda la razón, tenía que dejar de torturarme, Jacob estaría bien estuviese donde estuviese. Y en cuanto a lo de ser yo un ángel, en realidad para mí el ángel había sido él aunque nunca él quisiera reconocerlo. Me había elegido a mí, a la débil, torpe y desorientada Bella Swan, que no podía creer en su propia suerte. Y que aún no podía. Bajé la mirada, sin saber qué decir, y me encontré con mi anillo, una banda dorada que reflejaba nuestra unión, entonces supe perfectamente qué responderle.

- Yo también te quiero, Edward Cullen –me aproximé hacia él y le besé suavemente en los labios. Había hecho una elección, había escogido mi futuro y tenía que disfrutar de él. Y sabía perfectamente con quien quería hacerlo.

Con Edward.

**FIN**


End file.
